


The Wizard

by lauralizzie



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralizzie/pseuds/lauralizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb didn't need any distractions, even if they came in the form of Veronica Mars wearing nothing but a trench coat and sparkly, red heeled shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard

When his office door opened, Sheriff Lamb knew who was standing in the opening without looking up from his paperwork. “What is it?” he snapped, glaring at her. She just smirked and walked into his office with the special sway she saved for him.

“Veronica, I don’t have time for this.” He had paperwork to fill out and evidence to examine. There were witnesses to call and suspects to interrogate. Lamb didn’t need any distractions, even if the distraction came in the form of Veronica Mars wearing nothing but a trench coat and—oh God—sparkly, red heeled shoes. He swallowed audibly.

“I went to see the Wizard, Deputy.” Veronica's voice was practically a purr and Lamb felt his body stirring in response. She kicked the door shut and closed the window blinds to make sure they wouldn’t have an unexpected audience. Lamb leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and snapped his gum. Veronica just smiled.

“He was fresh out of backbone, but he did give me this snazzy shoes.” She lifted up one foot, planting it firmly on the front of Lamb’s desk. “You like?”

Lamb opened his mouth to tell Veronica to get lost, that he’d call her later and take her out for dinner. He started to remind her that he was a county sheriff and they couldn’t just fuck on his desk, that Inga and Sacks and God knew who else was standing in the hall, that everyone would be able to hear them.

The only problem was that the knowledge that Veronica Mars had come to his office wearing nothing but a pair of ruby slippers caused a minor short circuit in his brain. He had time for two words, “hell yes,” before he stood up, peeled the trench coat from her smooth shoulders and wiped the silly grin off her face.

Each time they had sex Lamb found himself wondering whether this time would be the last time. He wondered when she would get sick of him for good and leave him for Logan Echolls or the Kane kid. He wondered what he had to offer this spunky pain in his ass, why she stayed here in Neptune when she could probably take over the world. He wondered what she saw in him, because as far as Lamb was concerned he was just the local sheriff with a thing for Dorothy Gale and Daddy Issues with a capital “D.” Lamb wondered and Veronica noticed and she kissed him until he forgot everything except her beneath him, surrounding him, filling him.

Veronica kissed him sweetly when she pulled away. She smoothed his hair and tucked in his shirt and fastened his belt. Lamb wondered what she saw in him—why she forgave him for his snide laughter and cruel dismissal all those years ago. She smiled again, as thought she could read his mind, and told him to stop thinking; that he’d only hurt himself.

Lamb informed her that if she kept stopping by on his lunch hour people would start wondering whether she was getting paid for it.

Veronica rolled her eyes and told him that was only because the people of Neptune would find it hard to believe that their sheriff could land girls without the aid of large wads of cash. She kissed him on the cheek and told him she had class that afternoon, but she would call after. She scooted out his office door past Sacks, who probably knew what they were getting up to in his office three times a week, and stepped out into the sunshine of her normal-girl life. Lamb tried not to wonder whether she would come back.  



End file.
